


Of Demigods, Wizards, & Shadowhunters

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: The Gods and Monsters Saga [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Preview, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short preview of what's doing to happen in the sequel, "Of Demigods & Shadowhunters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demigods, Wizards, & Shadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> So far, we have the following people in this story:
> 
> 1\. Ron Weasley was once a wizard until he was revealed to be a demigod. Namely, the son of Poseidon. With great reluctance, he shrugs off his former life as a wizard and embraces his life as a demigod.  
> 2\. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon. He and his friends Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood take Ron into their inner circle when Ron showed up at Camp Half-Blood.  
> 3\. Clary Fray had been just a normal girl until she has an unexpected encounter with the supernatural.
> 
> Let’s see how these guys would meet…

Ron was sitting with his newly-formed family in a cafe. Well, make that a family of three demigods, one satyr, and one Cyclops. He still couldn’t believe that Hermione had betrayed him like that. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and look at where it had gotten him. Ron was essentially an orphan, Hermione had been mind-wiped and lost somewhere in Los Angeles, and Harry Potter, well he was…

_No_ , Ron thought to himself. _I will NOT think of Harry. Not after the way he treated me when Jacquelyn revealed to everyone that I was a demigod. He is dead to me_.

And technically, Harry was dead. Dead along with the entire Weasley family after the wrath of Poseidon was unleashed on Central Park. Ron knew the first lesson of life was that you don’t piss off the Greek gods and expect to live. There were now a collection of nine statues in the park, statues that were placed to remind everyone, be they wizards, witches, demigods, Spellcasters, and normal humans to never mess with the gods (or God for that matter).

Clary was sitting by herself near the statues. While everyone else was admiring the “ _artwork_ “, Clary was sulking. Her mother, Jocelyn, was gone, probably dead, and she found out that she was not a mortal, but a Shadowhunter. As in, someone who fights demons. This seemed to be a huge blow to her self-esteem.

She said, mostly to herself, “This is so dumb. I can’t be seeing these monsters, but I do. How can this be happening to me?”

Clary stood up and wandered around the statues for a bit, taking careful notes about how they looked. It was a look of fear that the statues had on their faces, as if they were facing certain doom. _Did mom look like that when the Ravener attacked her_ , Clary thought to herself. _Was she afraid?_

Just then, she turned around and saw two boys staring at her. One of them had a deep reddish-brown hair color like hers and the other boy had dark brown hair. Both boys appeared to be carrying swords. One of them said to her, “You like the statues? My father created them.”

“Well,” said Clary as she struggled to speak. “Your father seems to be talented.”

“But they’re not statues at all,” said the second boy. “They are…no, I can’t say it. I won’t.”

“It’s OK, Ron,” said Percy as Ron struggled to find the right words to describe the Weasley family. But he couldn’t. Not when they had stolen him as a baby and killed his mother. Not if they forced him to attend Hogwarts and befriend the little bastard known as Harry Potter. You don’t call people like that your family.

Jace Wayland saw them and said, “Well, well, well, what have we here? Some demigods who stepped out their daddy’s castle?”

“Oh no, not you again!” Percy cried out.

“What’s with him?” Ron asked.

“He’s Jace Wayland, who thinks that he is the ultimate bad boy,” Annabeth said as she, Thalia, Grover, and Tyson approached them. “I think he’s a jerk.”

“Oh, what do you know, wise girl?” Jace mocked her.

“Don’t mock me, Shadowhunter,” Annabeth snapped at him. “I can so take you on!”

“Humor me,” Jace Wayland tossed his head and laughed.

“Oh my God, what are you doing here?” Jacquelyn cried out as she approached them. “Jace Wayland, I should have known that you’d be here. Haven’t you had enough of messing with everyone?”

“And how can you be friends with that icky old Hermaphrodite when you have me?” Jace smiled at her.

Jacquelyn grew angry and slapped him. “You are never to talk about that!” She snapped. “Plus, who told you about the hermaphrodite?”

“Ask your friend Luke,” Jace laughed.

Jacquelyn grew angry and said, “I’m going to kill that jerkface.”

Within five minutes, a huge explosion sent everyone running. “Sounds like a spellcaster has been pissed off,” Isabelle muttered as she, Simon, and Alec witnessed the explosion.

When the demigods found Luke, Jacquelyn had beaten him to a pulp. “I hope that you learned your lesson,” Percy mocked him.

“Cousins and Goat-man, you just don’t get it,” Luke said. “This is only the beginning.”

Clary overheard him and she knew what it meant. Somehow, it meant that it was the end of the world, for better or worse…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, do you want more? Then wait for the sequel!


End file.
